The Bribe Kiss
by trankwility
Summary: Cloud closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. Please Aerith, I'll do anything...[ cloudxaerith ] [drabble no. 6: Kiss]


drabble no. 6 : Kiss

cloudxaerith

**disclaimer: **I do not own Cloud or Aerith, they belong to Square Enix. ( T.T )

**The Bribe Kiss**

* * *

It was long, tiring day for the group as they planned a road trip to Costa Del Sol. Cloud had decided that the group needed a rest and stopped at a near by town, staying at the Inn for the night. He paid the rent and went upstairs, too tired to walk around the new town and sight-see, like so many of the others wanted to do.

As he flopped down on the bed, he sighed the most relaxing sigh he had sighed today (xD) and instantly relaxed. Grabbing something from his bag, he rolled onto his side and within moments, he fell asleep.

--

The door to Cloud's room quietly crept open causing a crack of light to shine on his sleeping body. Brown boots tiptoed to the bed where the sleeping body lay and hovered above it as the mysterious person stopped. Green orbs looked over the body with care but widened in surprise when they saw something out of the ordinary between the strong arms of the warrior.

There, in Cloud's arms, was a teddy bear. A beige, cuddly teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. Those green orbs remained shocked and awe as the sleeping figure cuddled softly against the bear's head, murmuring sweet nothings to no one. Trying so hard as to not wake up Cloud, the mysterious person covered her mouth with her hand but failed and burst into a fit of giggles, exclaiming aloud. "Cloud?"

The sleeping Cloud awoke in a heartbeat as he heard the musical laughter fill his empty room. His blue eyes searched for the source of the laughter and saw a figure clad in a pink dress, shock and fear stricken his face. "Aerith!" He noticed she was looking at something as she laughed and brought his attention to the very same thing, the teddy bear. His face turned beet red as he fumbled in his bed and chucked the bear out of his hands, pretending to be shocked as to how it got in his hands. He stared at Aerith in embarrassment while she continued laughing and tried to defend himself.

"It's not what it looks like!" His voice was panicky and hysterical causing Aerith to laugh harder. He felt his eyes twitch and his hair droop, as he himself, drooped down onto the bed, groaning and trying to hide himself under the covers. The laughter finally calmed when Aerith retained herself, she wiped a tear from her eye and brought her attention to Cloud, who was now hiding under the covers. She turned on the light on the table and raised her brows, sitting on the bed.

"Oh.. It's definitely what it looks like, Cloud." She giggled and heard Cloud groan from under the covers. Feeling a little mischievous, Aerith pulled the down the covers to reveal Cloud's broken expression and smiled slyly at him. "Wait til I tell the others about this.. Yuffie will love it!" Cloud stiffened as Yuffie's name was mention, another groan escaped through his lips and he stared at Aerith, eyes begging at her.

"Please don't tell the others... Especially not Yuffie..." His voice was calm but she could hear the anxiety through it. Aerith chuckled and placed a finger on her chin, pretending to think. "Hmm..." She saw Cloud's begging eyes again and pulled her brow up, waiting for a compromise. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Please Aerith, I'll do anything..." The word 'anything' definitely took an interesting toll in Aerith's mind. Her lips playfully curved in a sly smile as she questioned, "Anything ?" The soldier gulped, realizing he had said the wrong thing and closed his eyes, waiting for the horrible bribe to be bestowed on him.

Aerith thought for awhile then smiled in delight, grabbing hold of Cloud's attention by taking his hand in hers. She looked at him deviously, before pulling her face closer to his and speaking.

"Okay. One kiss." Cloud looked at her shocked. "_ Just... a kiss? That's all?_" Cloud smiled in relief, questioning idiotically. "That's it?" Aerith nodded and only smiled. The soldier laughed lightly and cupped her smooth cheek in his hand, pulling her face in his and lightly pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever until they pulled away from each other, gazing warmly in each other's eyes. His lips twitched up into that infamous half-smile and pressed his forehead lightly against Aerith's. "There. You promised, you're not going to tell anyone now." He stated, and watched as a smile crept on Aerith's lips, her eyes were dangerously devious. "Tell them what?" Her tone was sly, Cloud laughed, the change of her personality was... different, to say the least.

He laid down on the bed again, pulling down Aerith with him and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, much like he did to the bear. Aerith did the same, sliding her arms through his and wrapped them around his waist. She looked in his eyes, green staring curiously to blue before she broke it with an arch of her brow and began questioning Cloud.

"Hm... I never knew my big, strong Cloud needed to sleep with a teddy bear." Cloud sneered and rolled his eyes at her teasing, causing her to laugh out loud.  
The room was quiet again as Aerith stopped laughing, Cloud waited for her to speak, having nothing to say himself, but she just stared, his eyelids began to feel heavy and he was just about to fall asleep until Aerith woke him with the sound of her voice.

"Cloud...?" Aerith had gotten off the bed and was walking to the other side.

"Hmm?" His voice was quiet and weary from sleep.

The female bent down as she stopped and picked something up from the ground, she looked at it before walking back to the bed and sat down, looking at Cloud. She hugged the bear tightly to her chest and stared at him, wondering...

"How come you've never slept with this little fellow before?" She laid down again still staring at Cloud as she held the bear tightly to her chest. Cloud turned over to look at her, his eyes were droopy, indicating that he was tired but he still managed smiled. The question was easy to answer.

With a tired, weary voice, he answered.

"That's.. easy. – I've always had you in my arms when I sleep." Aerith softened her eyes and smiled warmly. " _Aw.._ "

Cloud sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Aerith's waist again. He buried his head in the hallow space beneath her chin and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

**author's notes :** Hee, I love teddy bears:heart: I hope you guys liked this one, don't think I quite caught Cloud's personatliy well, but meh.. He was cute. :D

Reviews are loved.

Clorith forever, baby!


End file.
